


The unexpected twist and turns of everyday

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: Yamraiha causes a lot of stuff to happen in the Magi universe, all male characters tremble in fear. [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bottom Jafar, Dad Sinbad, Just because I know how long it is doesn't mean I know when I'll update, M/M, Mpreg, Mum Jafar, Top Sinbad, shit happens, sporadic updates - I am sorry... mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: In a world of Magic who says that the impossible isn't possible?A impossible predicament happens to Ja'far and he finds himself doubting the sanity of those around him, and lets not even mention Hakuryuu's psychotic mother Gyokuen Ren.And no, no I do not have a Beta for this I don't wanna over work Tenbiris131, but I would like one, if you're interested pop me a message and we can have a chat! :)





	1. He knew that Yamraiha would someday do this to someone, he just wishes it wasn't him

Ja’far heaved into the toilet his forehead feeling clammy as he hovered over the toilet, the queasy feeling still knotting his stomach. He groaned, this was the start of the second week he had been throwing up. Maybe he should go to Yamraiha, but the thought made him shiver thinking of what she would make him take or the tongue lashing she would give him for not looking after himself, he’d only pulled what 3, 4 all nighters during the week - much less then he usually would. Ja’far thought back to when he’d had a terrible fever and Yamraiha gave him some strange medicine that made him feel funny, but cured his fever only for him to have the feeling of getting hotter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK/LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja’far breathed in feeling his fever going down, but his relief was short lived as he felt a warmth that started in his groin creep its way through his body, filling every nook and cranny with this unbearable heat and the smell it made Ja’far shift uncomfortably in his bed. Deciding he was too hot he threw his covers off, only to have short lived relief as his body continued getting warmer and warmer. Ja’far panted his chest heaving to and fro as he struggled to breath calmly. He couldn’t think of anything that could make it worse. He was wrong. Just as he looked down at the growing bulge in his pants Sinbad walked in.  
  
“Hey Ja’far how are yo-“ Sinbad’s golden eyes becoming hazy. He looked at Ja’far, his eye taking on a predatory glint. Ja’far struggled to sit up finding all his strength having been sapped by whatever was happening to him.  
“Oh god what is that smell?” Sinbad asked through clenched teeth. Ja’far felt slightly insulted thinking the king was implying that he smelt bad, but the groan that came after it had Ja’far scooting so far back that his back was pressed firmly against the headboard of his bed. Sinbad walked over his heavy foot falls slow and purposeful. Ja’far gulped his white hair sticking to his head from the sweat of his fever and then this onslaught of heat he was now feeling. Sinbad was now on the bed and crawled so that he hovered over Ja’far, he buried his face in the crook of Ja’far’s neck. Sinbad breathed in deeply and groaned, his lips kissed and licked at Ja’far’s neck and he would of liked to say that he felt uncomfortable with the 28 year old king touching him like this but he was ashamed to admit that he held feelings of love for his king Sinbad. Sinbad’s lips moved up from his neck and kissed their way along his jaw line to his mouth where he kissed him on the side of the lips earning a whine from the white haired male. Sinbad smirked and roughly kissed Ja’far’s lips bruising them with the force that he applied as he moved his lips with Ja’far’s earning moans and groans from the younger man beneath him. Ja’far rolled his hips trying to get the friction that he wanted so badly, this didn’t go unnoticed by Sinbad who with one hand cupped the bulge. Ja’far broke away from the kiss and panted and moaned at the feeling of being rubbed through his pants.  
Sinbad smirked and took his hand away making Ja’far moan in displeasure at the lack of contact. Sinbad took his lips back up in a heated kiss as his hands moved down and started removing Ja’far’s cloths the only time they broke apart was to remove Ja’far’s shirt. When Sinbad was finished he was looking down at a pale body that was glistening with sweat. The smell had grown stronger and was driving Sinbad mad, his pants feeling uncomfortable, he sat up and started undressing his jewellery and weapons falling to the ground as he rushed to undress himself, every movement followed by hungry black eyes that were darkened by lust.  
  
“Sin...” Ja’far’s voice was just a whisper as the man he had just called out to crawled between his legs. Ja’far gulped when three fingers were shoved into his face in a silent command for him to suck on them. Ja’far complied and moaned around Sinbad’s fingers feeling him tense above him and growl in the back of his throat. After deeming his fingers slick enough he pulled them out of Ja’far’s mouth with a ‘pop’, he traced his fingers lightly down the pale chest, over the rapidly rising and falling of his torso to slender hips and then trailing them to Ja’far’s opening. Ja’far gasped as Sinbad teased his hole making Ja’far moan and groan in need. Sinbad laughed softly as Ja’far bucked his hips down on his single digit. Sinbad relented and let his finger slip in and wiggle around stretching Ja’far as his back arched off the bed his mouth an ‘o’ at the intrusion which seemed to light his insides on fire and make the heat in his veins flare. Sinbad added his second finger and Ja’far let out a strangled moan as the mixture of pain and pleasure made his legs shake on either side of Sinbad’s waist.  
  
Ja’far looked up to Sinbad dark eyes darkened with his lust as he grew impatient his member weeping for attention, only to have Sinbad’s big calloused hand thumb the tip making Ja’far clench around the two digits in him as he fought against onslaught and onslaught of each crashing wave of pleasure as Sinbad quickened his pace and applied pressure to all the right spots making Ja’far come closer to completion.  
“Sin, oh god Sin I’m, I’m gonna-!” Ja’far let out a throaty moan as he spilled his seed over Sinbad’s hand, his erection still standing to full attention. Sinbad added his third and final finger to stretch Ja’far earning tired pants and wanton moans from the smaller and delicate male underneath him. Ja’far’s eyes watered the burning sensation was finally becoming uncomfortable and left his throat parched and him short of breath.  
  
“Sin it hurts, please just fuck me!” Ja’far would off blushed at his wording and how needy his voice was but the burning pain was blurring his pain, his one release had just driven his body madder and greedier. Sinbad complied and gently guided himself to line up with Ja’far’s opening. Ja’far grew impatient and pushed Sinbad so his back was on the bed, his hair splayed out on the white sheets like deep purple rivers.  
Ja’far licked his lips and straddling Sinbad’s hips he rubbed his cleft against Sinbad’s aching member gaining a guttural groan from the tanned male as Ja’far raised his hips to hover above it before starting to lower himself down onto Sinbad’s member, only to quicken and impale himself on it. Sinbad bit his lip and held tightly onto Ja’far’s hips trying not to just thrust as wildly and roughly as he wanted too when Ja’far’s tight heat clamped down on him. Ja’far on the other hand, although pain flared in his mind, felt content as Sinbad filled him making him moan as he gathered up what was left of his frayed nerves and rose slowly and dropped harshly back down, Sinbad hitting his bundle of nerves dead on making him throw back his head and moan loudly unable to contain it. A mantra of Sinbad’s name left the plump and swollen lips of Ja’far as he rose up and down faster and grinded Sinbad on his bundle of nerves. Sinbad clenched his teeth, grunts the only thing coming from him as Ja’far rode him. Quicker then Ja’far could keep up with he ended up on his back, grunting as Sinbad shifted, but cutting it off as Sinbad rammed into him and grinded down on his sensitive bundle of nerves. Sinbad buried his face in the crook of Ja’far’s neck and whispered his name within his grunts and moans, Ja’far grabbed at Sinbad’s back his nails leaving red angry welts as he dragged them down his back at every harsh thrust.  
They felt themselves come closer to completion and Ja’far wrapped his legs around Sinbad and brought him closer making it harder for him to pull out of him as they moaned their completion as Sinbad filled Ja’far and Ja’far spilled over his chest. Ja’far panted gaining his breath back he looked up at Sinbad through long eyelashes and said:  
“We are nowhere near done.” Then with Sinbad still in him hardening, their lips met in a kiss full of passion.  
  
When Ja’far woke up he woke alone and the only conformation of his ‘activities’ last night was the mess and how sticky he felt. He hugged his knees to his chest his dark eyes glistening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja’far shock himself from his musings as it then occurred to him that a week or so after his *cough* encounter *cough* with Sinbad and taking the tablets that Yamraiha had made he was suddenly sick in the mornings. He shrugged it off as just mere coincidence. Yamraiha might sometimes be a bit ditzy, but he knew she wouldn’t make an error so grave... or maybe not now that he remembered how she had been scarce for him to find, and when he did she looked at him a little guiltily. Ja’far felt panic spin his stomach around and felt the prickling sensation of bile in his throat. He’d see her today he couldn’t stand all this throwing up in the mornings then his sudden increase in appetite, hell if he wasn’t a guy he would think he was pregnant or something, Ja’far allowed a small bitter laugh escape from his lips. Him an assassin pregnant it would be ironic in a way for him, someone who only knew how to take and not give.  
  
But boy did he forget what kind of world he lived in and what it was capable of doing.


	2. Yamraiha acts like a bond villain, Ja'far gets a headache and Sinbad needs to get a clue

Ja’far walked briskly towards the lab(?) where Yamraiha was working on finding new spells as they readied themselves for the oncoming war. He sighed as he walked, he just hoped no-one would come out, as he knew it would make him lose focus and he would take a detour and end up back at his desk neck deep in paper work. Again.  
  
Thankfully he wasn’t stopped and he managed to get to Yamraiha’s door and knocked, a soft ‘come in’ answered him and he opened the door and shut it behind him, suddenly finding his hands clammy. He turned around and came face to face with the blue haired woman. She only came up to his shoulder as she stood 5”2 and he 5”7, but she was just as intimidating and sometimes more then he could be.  
“I’ve been expecting you Ja’far.” She stood from her chair her feet making no sound as she moved to clear a space for Ja’far’s tests.  
  
“How?” Ja’far asked slightly ticked that she had deliberately waited for him to suffer enough before he would approach her. He sighed deciding that being on her good side would be of interest for him. He also noticed how she visibly flinched at his question and became slightly flustered. He tapped his foot. This was going to be interesting.  
  
“W-well first I’m going to need a blood sample and a urine sample – if you don’t mind.” Ja’far’s nose crinkled not exactly sure about handing his... urine to Yamraiha, the thought was unpleasant, but he held his bare arm out for the blood sampling. Yamraiha smiled and getting the right equipment quickly took what she needed before turning back to Ja’far.  
“I’m still going to need that urine sample.” She deadpanned her face blank and her blue eyes sharp. Ja’far gulped as she handed him a small cylinder container to pee in. Ja’far mumbled to himself how it was grotesque and unsanitary, but did it none the less at the cold blue glare he was getting from Yamraiha.  
  
After finishing and washing his hands he gave the container to Yamraiha who put it to the side then pulled Ja’far to lay down on the space she had managed to clear. He grumbled some more but complied. Yamraiha raised her hands above his body, a soft blue glow to envelop her hands as she ran them up and down his body, only for her to stop and focus more on his midriff where he felt to his horror was no longer taunt but slightly pudgy.  
  
A small happy squeal came from Yamraiha as she got up staggered a little and started doing something to his blood and urine. He waited for her to say something but was left in silence as she focused on what she was doing. Ja’far coughed. Yamraiha jumped and looked round smiling a smile that said she knew something, Ja’far raised an eyebrow expecting her to fill him in.  
  
“You can go now, I’ll have the sure results by maybe tomorrow lunch, think you can remember that?” She teased Ja’far huffed as he thought back on the kings duties he had to fill in, luckily it was just paperwork. He huffed and nodded adjusting his Keffiyeh as it was placed rather sloppily back on his head. He grunted and left closing the door behind him. Now to find Sinbad.  
  
He had looked everywhere for his stupid king. Muttering as he pondered where he had wondered off to; he had paper work to do. Ja’far gritted his teeth feeling unnaturally irritated, normally he would still be calm and collected about it but he suppose it had something to do with why he’s been being sick this past week or so. Ja’far was about to give up when he saw a glint of white and purple, he locked on and ran towards it a sudden burst of energy propelling him.  
  
“Siiiinbaaaad! Where have you been?!” Ja’far roared feeling what little patience he had leave at the sight of his dazed king. Ja’far took a wiff and nearly gagged; the idiot smelt of smoke, alcohol and women’s perfume. The combined scents made his stomach flip and so that he wasn’t sick on Sinbad he made a quick exit to the nearest place he could hurl; the garden. He wasn’t pleased with himself knowing now that he’d have one of the gardeners complain about the increase of sick in the garden. Ja’far flinched as he felt a big warm hand rub soothing circles on his back.  
  
“Hey Ja’far you alr’ght?” His words were still slightly slurred so Ja’far knew he was still drunk not quite sober yet. He nodded not being able to find his voice as he sat breathing through his nose deeply. He coughed and stood up only to stumble into Sinbad as he was caught by the drunkard.  
  
“Hey now, should be you catchin’ me!” He laughed at his own joke and Ja’far couldn’t help a twitch of his lips which he hid behind his sleeves. He coughed again to gain his kings attention.  
“Sin where have you been?” He had a smile on his face but his eyes did not smile, Sinbad’s laughing died off awkwardly as he squeezed Ja’far in his grip before whistling as if he was innocent.  
“Nothin’ much. You seen Yamraiha about your throwing up yet?” Sinbad tried to change the subject, but Ja’far took it in his stride.  
“Yes I have, but I have spent most of the day looking for you.” His voice was icy and Sinbad could feel no way of escaping his wrath unscathed.  
“I went drinkin’ with Sharrkan. Tha’s all.” Sinbad pouted slightly arms folded. He was definitely drunk. Ja’far sighed there was no hope for this idiot.  
“But anyway, what’d Yamraiha say about why you’re ill?” Sinbad was starting to sound less smashed but he would still most likely have a hangover tomorrow... and a mountain of paperwork.  
“I have to go back in tomorrow at lunch.” He stated looking at his king dryly, as his thoughts wondered off to that night.  
  
After the night they had slept with each other Ja’far noticed that although Sinbad wouldn’t treat him any different his eyes would linger on his body (much to his chagrin as he could feel it was mostly his butt) and make him all flustered. But Sinbad had not approached him or done anything besides staring that would suggest he was thinking about that night. He sighed suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
“I’m sorry Your highness, but I think I will retire early tonight.” He knew Sinbad was shocked – the sun wasn’t even down yet, it was still making its lazy journey behind the horizon. Sinbad nodded in understanding for he must feel terrible for Ja’far to go to bed this early as Ja’far was notorious for pulling all nighters to get work done. Ja’far turned away and was about to walk away when his king who seemed like he had completely sobered up called out his name. He turned and caught a brief glimpse of the turmoil going on in Sinbad’s head before he shook his head and it was gone.  
  
”Never mind, good night Ja’far I hope you get better.” Sinbad waved a smile on his features. Ja’far shrugged and bowing to his king then left for bed. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
Sinbad looked at the retreating figure, memories of that night flashing through his mind. He hadn’t known how to act with the shorter male, but found himself lulled into acting like normal, even though he knew he would sometimes run his eyes over Ja’far’s body. He had to stop it, wasn’t healthy for him to get in a one-sided love knowing that he would get jealous of any man or woman that would get near Ja’far. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a feeling that this was only the start of it.


	3. Sinbad is clueless and Ja'far finally snaps - Poor Sinbad is scared

Ja’far pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed – he’d been doing that a lot lately. He wondered towards Yamraiha’s lab, and steeling himself he raised a fist that normally would not shake like a leaf. He knocked on the wooden door, and once again Yamraiha told him to enter.  
  
Ja’far gulped butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he awaited Yamraiha’s verdict. Yamraiha looked at him a pleased look on her face, mixed in with nervousness. Ja’far took the seat she was offering him in silence. Ja’far coughed.  
  
“So what’s your conclusion Yamraiha?” Ja’far asked a waver in his voice as he fiddled with his hands in his lap. Yamraiha looked at him the turned on her heel and went rooting through her desk muttering ‘I know I left it here’s and ‘The hell I’d put it?’. Ja’far listened to the shuffle of paper and what sounded like a paper avalanche, then the sudden happy ‘aha’ as Yamraiha found whatever she was looking for. Yamraiha coughed into her fist and sat in a chair opposite where Ja’far was sitting.  
  
“Well, good thing is you won’t die, but you will continue to be sick, feel tired and some scents might make you feel ill for 12 weeks or more, you will also put on weight-“ Ja’far raised a hand to stop Yamraiha, he rubbed his brow and sighed.  
  
“Just get to the point what’s wrong with me?” Ja’far mumbled his expression dark. Yamraiha shifted, slightly uncomfortable as if she was unsure how Ja’far would take the news, then clearing her throat she said:  
“Ja’far you are approximately 10 days into a pregnancy... You’re pregnant Ja’far.” Yamraiha looked at Ja’far her sharp blue eyes piercing his dark ones. Ja’far gulped. The father would have to be Sinbad, he’d not slept with anyone before or since so it was impossible to be anyone else. Just as Ja’far thought this his breathing started to quicken. This would be a scandal, never mind the fact he wasn’t even a girl, what would the generals think? Oh God. What about all the islands people, even more worrying was: would Sinbad want to keep the child? Ja’far felt his blood run cold, he wasn’t too attached, but the thought of killing something inside of him and so small made him feel woozy. Yamraiha grabbed a basin in case Ja’far was sick as his pale face implied. Ja’far swallowed his throat feeling dry.  
  
“Can... Can you do a test to prove who the farther is?” Ja’far felt small as Yamraiha looked at him her delicate eyebrow raised.  
“I can, but it will be hard to do. Lay down then.” Yamraiha pointed at him and Ja’far did as he was told slipping his arms out of his sleeves at Yamraiha’s instruction and pulling it down and his shirt up so his torso was exposed. Yamraiha smiled and placed her hands over his torso, her hands began to glow a soft blue and little rukh fluttered about as she tried to sense. Yamraiha’s hands glow faded and she looked at Ja’far eyes slightly wide and bewildered.  
  
“The father is Sinbad?!” Ja’far groaned as Yamraiha looked on incredulously at Ja’far switching from his face that was covered by his hands to his torso and back again, her blue eyes wide.  
“Ja’far –“ She was cut off by Ja’far as he said with a trembling voice:  
“How long before I start to show?” Yamraiha looked at him her gaze apprehensive. Ja’far sat up pulling his shirt down and putting his arms back in his sleeves.  
“It depends how many you are carrying from what I could feel from the rukh was that you either have twins or a single child who is very powerful.” Yamraiha bit at her lip, her arms crossed.  
“It might be better to tell him sooner rather than later.” Yamraiha said quietly as she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ja’far blinked feeling tears prickle the side of his eyes as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, just as he was about to reply Sinbad decided to burst into the room making both Ja’far and Yamraiha jump.  
  
“Ja’far how- why are you crying?!” Sinbad asked his normal happy go lucky exterior traded for a serious one. Ja’far sniffed the tears becoming harder to fight back, but although he was sad he could also feel anger rising up in his chest. Ja’far stood up quickly and marched over to Sinbad who didn’t flinch even when the shorter male grabbed at his lapels and shook him violently (as violently as he could). Ja’far looked up tears blurring his eyes and snot hanging out of his nose as he switched from shaking Ja’far to thumping him in the chest with the side of his fists.  
  
“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT YOUSTUPIDKINGYOUCAN’TEVENKEEPINYOUROWNPANTSANDNOWI’MPREGNAAAAANT!” Ja’far yelled his words meshing together – if later asked about his outburst he would blame his hormones - he continued to thump Sinbad as Sinbad stood there his brain still translating Ja’far’s outburst. When his brain had finished the translation Sinbad looked down at Ja’far with wide and unbelieving eyes.  
  
He blinked. Then blinked again.  
  
“What?” Sinbad said it unbelievably, his expression still bewildered. Ja’far looked back up and mumbled his words weren’t coherent, but before Sinbad could ask him what he was saying Ja’far buried his face in his chest. Sinbad stood for a minute then slowly brought his arms around Ja’far squeezing him flush against his body. Sinbad looked up at Yamraiha for an explanation, only to catch her smug face. Sinbad sighed and rubbing his hand up and down on Ja’far’s back while his other stayed at his hips.  
  
“So... Is there an explanation for all this or...?” Sinbad trailed off, still not quite grasping his situation, but Yamraiha was more than happy to explain to him what she had started to explain to Ja’far.  
“Well, you remember when Ja’far had that really bad fever?” Sinbad nodded remembering how powerless he had felt.  
  
“Well when I was making it I might of I dunno accidently mixed one of my tubes that I was experimenting with different types of rukh in with my tube with the medicine, but there was no bad side effects? But anyway from what I can see and speculate is that Ja’far’s body has created a womb and from what I can tell it should still be intact after this pregnancy – if you choose to bring it to term that is. Errr” Yamraiha scratched her cheek hoping the pair was getting what she said. So far Ja’far had been silent and Sinbad was staring slightly dazzed with a goofy look on his face.  
  
“Umm, are you getting any of this?” She asked a hand rubbing at the back of her head a drawn smile on her face as she felt the murder vibes coming from Ja’far and would like to hurry up so that Sinbad would be the only one to have to deal with a pissed Ja’far. Ja’far nodded, as did Sinbad. Yamraiha coughed and continued:  
“ Any way, your pregnancy should be like any other woman’s except I’m going to have to give you supplements and put you on a strict diet.” Yamraiha finished a nervous laugh coming from her mouth.  
“But I would talk it out and see if you both want this.” She suggested hopeful that the slightly murderous intent would now then be directed somewhere else and not towards her. Ja’far sighed all tension leaving his shoulders. He pulled away from Sinbad’s arms and looked at him his composure back, but his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Ja’far turned around and walked towards the door, Sinbad looking at him worriedly. Ja’far turned and raised his eyebrow as if saying ‘you coming or not?’ Sinbad was more then happy to comply and followed him out the door just before it shut Yamraiha shouted out:  
“You can still have sex y’know!” Ja’far blushed his face going red as Sinbad smirked his hand wondering to Ja’far’s behind only to get slapped back by Ja’far’s hand. Manic laughing came from inside the lab as Ja’far closed the door fully and huffed away down the hall.  
  
After a while of walking about with no aim Sinbad coughed and spoke up:  
“So. What do you want to do?” Ja’far’s shoulders stiffened at the dreaded question. He took a deep breath and composed himself as he turned to face Sinbad.  
“I would like to carry it to term – If you so whish, but if you do not wish for me to have your children then I will terminate my... pregnancy my King.” Ja’far bowed, his face a portrait of calm, but on the inside he felt sick and disgusted – sick at himself for being so heartless. Sinbad stood stock still and Ja’far raised his head his eyes looked dull and there were bags under his eyes. Sinbad frowned, and grabbed Ja’far’s hand as he dragged him towards his room.  
  
The palace walls flew past in a blur as Ja’far was dragged by Sinbad to his chambers where once reached Sinbad pushed him in and closed and locked the door behind them. Sinbad looked at Ja’far out of the corner of his eyes and Ja’far could of sworn that Sinbad’s eyes were glowing golden in the light.  
  
“Sin?” Muttered Ja’far, a small frown and pout forming on his face. Sinbad strode towards him, his footfalls strong and sure. Sinbad stood in front of Ja’far and grabbed his chin tilting his freckled face towards his own. Sinbad leaned forward and placed their foreheads together.  
  
“Ja’far... I was going to take this to my grave, but this... this changes it all. Ja’far I love you.” Sinbad’s eyes held no wavering, unsure feelings only steeled confidence. Ja’far felt as if the crushing weight that had hold of his heart suddenly disappeared. Ja’far smiled and tears yet again came to his eyes as he threw himself at Sinbad, his arms around his neck.  
  
“I love you too you Idiot!” Ja’far smiled into Sinbad’s neck as Sinbad laughed, a deep throaty sound at Ja’far’s confession. Sinbad placed his hands on Ja’far’s hips. Ja’far coughed as Sinbad’s hands began to wonder, Sinbad laughed and placed one on the small of Ja’far’s back and one creasing his silky white locks.  
  
“You look tired and if I remember Yamraiha said you would suffer from tiredness.”Sinbad laughed as Ja’far yawned just as he finished saying that. Just as Ja’far was about to excuse himself and slink back to his chambers, Sinbad started undressing him so he was left in his under shirt and pants. Ja’far was about to protest but Sinbad shushed him and stripped down to his underclothes as well before pushing Ja’far into his bed and then laying down next to him, pulling the blankets up before wrapping his arms around Ja’far bringing him to his chest. Ja’far blushed, but cuddled up to Sinbad’s chest. Ja’far closed his eyes and fell asleep to peaceful dreams.


	4. Sinbad gets a clue, but now Ja'far and Yamraiha are plotting to make him work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one that is going to suck! (I hope)  
> Also this isn't one of my top priorities right now, so it will update irregularly. Many Sorries.

Ja’far woke up, his eyes snapping open, he had slept properly that night and from what he could tell he had also slept longer. He looked over and glimpsed the chiselled chest of Sinbad. Ja’far blushed, but soon found himself jumping out the bed and dashing to the toilet that was linked to the room. Ja’far retched down the bowel unaware that he had awoken Sinbad when he had leaped out of the bed. Sinbad blinked his eyes getting rid of the early morning blurriness. He put his hand on the side where Ja’far should of been, it was still warm but Ja’far himself was missing and that was when he heard the retching from his bathroom. Stiffly Sinbad arose, stretching to loosen his stiff shoulders. Padding he made his way to the bathroom where Ja’far was sitting with his head more or less down the toilet bowl.  
  
Sinbad crouched down by Ja’far his big tanned hand rubbing soothing circles on the smaller and pale man. It continued like this for a while even after Ja’far had finished throwing up and laid his forehead on the seat of the toilet. Sinbad looked down at his advisor, a worried frown coming to his face.  
  
“Ja’far.” Sinbad stopped when Ja’far looked up through blurry eyes. Sinbad sighed and picking up Ja’far bridal style he laid him back in the bed and tucked him in. Ja’far looked at him questioningly.  
“I have a meeting, and since you’ll probably have to have less of a work load I may as well get started now.” Sinbad smiled reassuringly at Ja’far and was about to say something else when a pale hand slithered its way from under bed sheets to rest on Sinbad’s forehead.  
  
“...You don’t have a temperature, but maybe you should get checked out?” genuine worry was plastered on Ja’far’s face. Sinbad looked at him and blinked his eyes wide and his expression confused.  
“Huh?” Sinbad answered wondering if Ja’far was closer to sleep then he thought. Ja’far looked him dead in the eye and with a blank face said:  
“Sinbad you never do your work I always have to chase after you to get it done.” Sinbad would lie that he did feel a bit hurt that Ja’far never did his work, it was just that he procrastinated... a lot. Well mostly all the time. But still he would of thought Ja’far would at least of known that, or guessed that he at least got the minimum amount of work done after all he was a king, albeit an irresponsible one at times still a king with kingly duties.  
  
Ja’far smiled at him and with the free arm he grabbed Sinbad’s ponytail and tugged him down so their lips met. The kiss started tender but with Ja’far moving his lips with Sinbad’s they soon found their breath mingling and tongues sliding against each other. Ja’far pulled his lips from Sinbad’s, his hold on Sinbad’s ponytail still there refusing to give Sinbad any leeway to move closer and continue the kiss. Ja’far smiled up innocently.  
  
“You should be going now, my King.” Ja’far said teasingly, earning a groan from Sinbad who as the seconds flew by found it harder to pull himself away from Ja’far. Sinbad tugged his head forward, Ja’far’s grip lessening on his hold of his hair. When Ja’far’s grip was nothing more then a lose hold Sinbad placed his face into the crook of Ja’far’s neck and breathed in deeply sighing at the thought of going.  
  
“I dunn wanna go now can’t I stay 5 more minutes?” Sinbad mumbled into Ja’far’s neck. Ja’far laughed a tinkling sound that reverberated around the room. Ja’far’s fingers tangled in Sinbad’s hair and Sinbad heard him humming under his breath. Sinbad sighed knowing that although Ja’far was happy now he might have a sudden mood change, and he really didn’t feel like having Balalark Sei’s blades at his throat. Sinbad placed a small kiss on Ja’far’s forehead as the smaller male yawned, He went to move but before he got very far Ja’far bought his lips to Sinbad’s in a brief but loving kiss.  
  
“I’ll see you later then Sin.” Ja’far mumbled already going back to sleep. Sinbad stood stock still chanting a mantra of ‘he’s tired and pregnant – don’t jump him’ to himself as he made his way to the door his mantra being muttered under his breath as he went. Sinbad took a final look back before he shut the door quietly.  
  
Sinbad stood outside of his door and sighed he looked at his hand and clenched it. He was going to be a father. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. One of the maids approached him but Sinbad put a hand up to stop her from going into his room.  
  
“It’s alright, just go onto the next room please.” He smiled warmly, but the warning was still there. The maid blushed and mumbled something before bowing and leaving. Sinbad sighed and pushed himself from his door and walked away, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Ja’far woke up later. Much later. In fact he was late. Ja’far cursed and stood up finding that he felt stronger and full of energy compared to how he had been feeling the past weeks – for good reason of course. Ja’far looked down at his still more or less flat stomach; he no longer had his toned stomach and there was a slight bump. Ja’far ran his hand over it thinking of the small life it was holding in it. A small smile graced his lips as he was lost in his own little world. He wondered how long he would fit in his cloths, what would he do when he became too big for them? What would Sinbad think? Would Sinbad still love him? Ja’far’s brows furrowed as he thought this. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts. Ja’far let out a long sigh, then remembering that he was late for his job blanked then in a mad whirl wind threw on his cloths haphazardly and straitened them as he walked to his office.  
  
Ja’far walked in with what he hoped to be a calm and neutral expression. As soon as he opened the door to his office he was met with silence as the workers all turned their heads and looked at Ja’far. Ja’far blushed but hid it behind his sleeves as he walked swiftly to his desk and sat down abruptly and put his head down and powered through what seemed to be a more depleted pile of work. Soon the everyday hustle and bustle of the office resumed, Ja’far’s shoulder’s relaxed and he continued to go over parchment after parchment of work.  
  
Ja'far looked down at his last parchment to go over, it only needed a signature from Sinbad now. Ja’far rose from his chair wincing as his back cracked from sitting in the same position for most of the day. Ja’far yawned again tears beading at his eyes as he yawned again. Ja’far walked slowly towards the door and opened it to be met with dark hallways. Ja’far sighed and walked with his hands folded in front of his stomach.  
  
As Ja’far walked he saw a light and sounds coming from Sinbad’s study. He paused, surely Sinbad would be in bed by now Ja’far thought suspiciously, a pang of jealousy clenching his heart. Ja’far bit his lip, he knew Sinbad wasn’t known as Lady killer of the seven seas for nothing. Gulping Ja’far knocked on the door and pushed it open after getting the okay from Sinbad.  
  
“Sin I have a document I need you to sign. Maybe you should go to bed after this? You need to watch how much you sleep.” Ja’far held out the document to Sinbad and explained it as Sinbad skimmed over it. He huffed and signed the paper. Ja’far looked at Sinbad noticing the droopiness of his eyes. A cough from the chair a few feet from Sinbad’s desk brought Ja’far’s attention to Yamraiha. Yamraiha smiled warmly her eyes crinkling in mirth.  
  
“Never thought I‘d see the sight of Ja’far the workaholic telling mr slacker over there to go to bed normally its the other way ‘round.” A small giggle left Yamraiha as she watched a blushing Ja’far try and hide behind his sleeves and a tired Sinbad managed to pull a smirk. Yamraiha clapped her hands.  
  
“All right, I didn’t pester King Sinbad all day for nothing, Ja’far starting tomorrow I am going to give you some tablets that will help with your pregnancy, you’ll need to take one every day, also your work load will need to drastically decrease and I mean it stress isn’t good for the baby-” Yamraiha listed the things off on her fingers as she said them her blue gaze thoughtful. “- We also need to tell everyone at some point because it will get obvious as the months go on.” Ja’far obviously paled at the aspect of telling people and the fact that he would get big enough to be obvious. Then what would the kingdom, the eight generals and Sinbad think of him. Would they see him as a freak of nature – he knows its not something you see every day, a pregnant male. Ja’far swallowed and jumped when he felt a larger hand grab his smaller one and squeeze it reassuringly. Ja’far took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
“When.... When will it get too obvious?” His voice wavered a little. Yamraiha looked thoughtful as if searching through her memory.  
  
“I believe – depending on how many you are carrying – that it will take 13 weeks so I’d say you’d either be obvious near the end of your first trimester or near the beginning of your third.” Yamraiha shrugged she was a magician not a doctor so her knowledge was limited and of course this was the first Male pregnancy let alone pregnancy she’d dealt with. Ja’far contemplated it and nodded, a small glance out of the corner of his eye caught Sinbad looking at him lovingly. Ja’far blushed and tried to hide behind his sleeves once again. Sinbad laughed, a booming laugh that echoed and warmed the study room. Sinbad put an arm around Ja’far’s waist and pulled him closer so Ja’far was flush against his side. Ja’far’s eyes started to droop, Sinbad’s warmth and the quieting hustle and bustle from the kingdom was fading and becoming more of a dull and tuneless hum.  
  
“You might want to go to bed the both of you.” Yamraiha smiled seeing Ja’far starting to fall asleep in Sinbad’s arms and Sinbad himself looking dazed. Sinbad ‘hmm’d and picked up Ja’far holding him to his chest.  
  
“G’night Yamraiha.” Sinbad nodded his head as his arms were full of a sleepy advisor. An arm from said sleepy advisor peaked out and waved sloppily as Sinbad walked out his study and towards his room where as soon as his head hit the pillow he spared a glance at the peaceful face of Ja’far before falling asleep himself.


	5. Sinbad is productive and Ja'far needs love

Sinbad looked over at Ja’far’s peaceful sleeping face, his callused fingers threading and tangling through silky locks that glowed in the pale moonlight from the open window. Ja’far’s features were peaceful, his face was void of worry; his brows no longer pulled into a frown which made him seem so much younger. Sinbad laughed under his breath, his soft movement making Ja’far shuffle closer to him and burry his face in his chest. Sinbad smiled and bought the arm that Ja’far was laying on so that he held his waist and brought him closer to him. Ja’far made a small mewling sound and snuggled closer and Sinbad had a hard time not just kissing the smaller male silly.  
Sinbad thought back to what Yamraiha had said 10 weeks ago. Maybe it was time to tell the other generals, he presumed that they would start to think something was wrong, what with him doing more work and Ja’far less and the talk of finding a queen to give him a son. Sinbad worried and with his free hand rubbed it down his face as he let out a long sigh. He’d worry about this in the morning right now he needed to sleep.  


Sinbad woke to Ja’far shaking his shoulder. He groaned into his pillow, burying his face further into its warmth. Ja’far rubbed his hand up and down Sinbad’s back earning a purr of delight from said man.  
“C’mon Sin time to get up.” Ja’far said warmly a small smile that shone brighter than the sun on his face, giving him almost a godly glow. Sinbad placed his face back on the pillow and just turning enough so one of his golden eyes could peek out from violet bangs.  
  
“Gimme a kiss.” Sinbad pouted earning a small laugh from Ja’far as he leaned over and kissed Sinbad’s forehead. Sinbad’s eyes widened and a blush faintly dusted his cheeks, he sat up and grabbed Ja’far below where their child or children were as he dragged him back to the bed to sit on his lap. Ja’far let out a (manly squeak if anyone wanted to know or thought otherwise) squeak as his once crisp clothes become dishevelled as Sinbad pulled him under him. Sinbad hugged Ja’far’s torso and buried his face into his neck.  
Sinbad stayed like this content to breath in the unique scent of paper and lavender. He sighed and burrowed his head into the crook of Ja’far’s neck, Ja’far laughed breathlessly as Sinbad hovered above him. Sinbad smiled and kissed and bit at his neck.  
  
“No Sin no marks, what’ll I say when people ask –No hey –Sin! Argh.” Ja’far grumbled as Sinbad much to his chagrin left a dark hicky on his pale neck. Sinbad laughed as Ja’far tugged at his hair.  
“Just say it’s a bug bite or something.” Sinbad said with mirth coating his rich voice, Ja’far huffed and replied:  
“Yeah a BIG and PURPLE one who won’t go and do his godamn WORK.” Ja’far hissed and huffed, wriggling to try and get out from the grasp of his king to only fail miserably, so he threw his arms out and huffed, pouting as he did so. Sinbad laughed, his laugh warming the room and making it seem like everything was sun kissed. Ja’far’s breath hitched in his throat as it dawned on him: Sinbad was his he wouldn’t have to share him with any of the women that Sinbad would have flings with, he was his and he his.   
  
Ja’far looked up his eyes drinking in the golden eyes framed by silky purple locks that framed a sun kissed face, where the corners of his eyes would crinkle whenever he would laugh or give Ja’far a real smile. This was his and he wouldn’t have to share him with other women, he would give all of himself to this man every inch of pale and scared skin. Sinbad tilted his head his eyes gleaming like gold as they caught the light.  
“What is it Ja’far?” Sinbad’s tone was worried, but held warmth and reassuring in it. Ja’far opened and closed his mouth then said:  
“I love you.” An overwhelming warmth that burst from his chest enveloped him and made him feel giddy, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Sinbad’s neck.  
“Alright just this once, but you better make up for it.” Ja’far whispered huskily into Sinbad’s ear licking it, earning a shudder from the older man. Sinbad breathed heavily, his breath ghosting down Ja’far’s neck causing him to shudder and let out a mewl as he brought Sinbad closer to him mindful not to completely lay Sinbad on top of him, even if he wanted to feel the reassuring weight of Sinbad push him into the bed.  
  
Sinbad sighed as he looked down at the parchment; it was his last one, one he was finding hard to take in. It was from the Kou Empire, Kouen Ren had sent a letter for a meeting. Sinbad pursed his lips. He wasn’t keen on this Kouen Ren let alone the Kou Empire, hopefully this ‘meeting’ would be to ensure the safety of the seven seas alliance. He hoped any way, but as he looked at the date he saw it was in 1 week’s time, but what really got him was the bit at the end telling him that other things would be discussed. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well, and that was the part of just telling Ja’far. Sinbad sat back in his chair and sighed, the palm of his hands rubbed at his eyes as he felt the oncoming prickling sensation of a headache behind his eyes. Just as he was going to get up from his chair and look for Ja’far said man entered his room.  
  
“Hello Ja’far.” Sinbad sighed tiredly as he leaned forward and resting his elbow on his mahogany desk and placing his chin in the palm of his hand, a jingling of jewellery as he shifted. Ja’far coughed into a fist and looked at Sinbad his dark eyes glittering like the night sky full of twinkling stars, Sinbad felt like he could get lost in them sometimes with how much depth they had to them.  
“I need you to sign this then I will be getting ready for bed, so um...I wanted to know if you were finished.” Ja’far mumbled his freckled face blushing a crimson as he averted his gaze away. Sinbad smiled and with his free hand beckoned Ja’far closer. He took the parchment away, his hand giving Ja’far’s a squeeze and read it, after a few ‘uhuh’ and ‘hmm’s Sinbad signed it and gave it back to Ja’far. He watched as Ja’far put the scroll in the pile of signed ones and laced his fingers together before he glanced with darkened gold eyes at Ja’far.  
  
“Ja’far.” Sinbad spoke slow and deliberately, Ja’far ‘hmm’ed before looking back up at Sinbad before Sinbad started again after getting his full attention:  
“I have been summoned to the Kou Empire for a meeting in one week, I do not know how long I will be gone.” Ja’far opened his mouth to protest but Sinbad raised his hand and stopped him before interlocking his fingers again and continued speaking:  
“ I will Take Masrur and someone else of your choosing if you so wish, but not you. Please understand, I cannot put you and this child in danger in enemy territory, and the work will be divided on the remaining generals. This means we will have to tell them before I leave.” Sinbad finished and licked his dry lips as he watched Ja’far’s shoulders sag and the man’s head tip forward.  
“Yes, My King.” Ja’far’s response was robotic and made Sinbad feel bad about how abrupt he had been in his wording. He stood up and went over to Ja’far his arm out stretched. Ja’far went to move away, but Sinbad caught him before he could escape.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong Ja’far!” Sinbad’s voice was strained but still held a commanding quality, and Ja’far found a shiver crossing down his spine. He looked down his eyes in shadow before darkly saying:  
“It doesn’t mater what I want to say, you’ll still go I can’t stop you.” Ja’far turned his head to the side and grit his teeth waiting for Sinbad to scold him or call him childish. Sinbad sighed and hugged him closer, his hands rubbing soothing circles on the smaller mans back as he hugged him flush against his chest, vaguely aware of the bump he could feel, he wondered how long he’d be able to hug Ja’far close.  


**Author's Note:**

> *groans* Oh god this is sooo bad I'm sorry about this, but my writing will improve in chapter 5 (i'm still writing this from last year DX)


End file.
